


The Other

by Selah



Series: Gensou [23]
Category: Jrock, Plastic Tree, the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Polyamory, Season of Kink 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: It wasn't like it was really a secret, per se, just that Ryuutarou hadn't wanted to talk about it. So of course Aoi knew all about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the gags/silence square on my SoK2k16 card. I did have a win over on Dreamwidth, it's just taking me awhile to get them all posted here (with a different line, which is why Fatima dropped the tag).  
> (I haven't forgotten about Fatima, either, just having some health issues orz)

Aoi fisted his hand in his mate's hair, causing the older man to arch even harder under him. Ryuutarou was always beautiful, of course, but in these moments he was even more striking. Naked and pliant to his every whim, grunting softly around the rubber gag in his mouth. Almost a shame, that - his mate was so very good with his mouth, but this was supposed to be a punishment. His mate hadn't earned the right to suck him off yet.

“Did you think it would go unnoticed?” he purred, lightly trailing the tails of the flogger over Ryuutarou's bare ass. A useless question since his lover couldn't actually answer him, but it was all part of the scene. He set down the flogger in favor of the butt plug he'd picked out earlier, generously lubing it up before shoving it hard into his lover's willing body. Another low grunt, more of a moan really, as Ryuutarou arched into the assault on his eager body. He worked the toy in and out of his lover with harsh thrusts, smiling at the way he responded to each hard thrust.

“You just love being filled, don't you, pet? It doesn't even have to be cock, as long as it fills you up, stretches you out, isn't that right, my pretty little whore?”

Another groan, Ryuutarou nodding eagerly as well. 

“But it's so much better when it's cock-shaped, isn't it?” he crooned, abruptly switching out the plug for a dildo. Another groan, the older man's hips rocking back hard against the new toy in obvious pleasure.

“Is my cock not enough for you anymore, little slut?” he added, smirking at the way Ryuutarou immediately and urgently shook his head in silent denial. “Are you tired of Master's cock? Is that why you've been dreaming about his?”

A few more hard thrusts with the dildo and then he was discarding that as well. He only needed a couple quick strokes to bring his pet to orgasm, his lover whimpering behind the gag. Beautiful. And all his. But that didn't stop him from selecting another, smaller butt plug, fitting it into a harness that would keep it lodged in his lover's ass all night. Or longer, if he chose.

“I think,” he drawled as he carefully removed the gag from his mate's mouth, “that you need some more time to think about what you've done, pet.”

“Yes, Master,” Ryuutarou murmured, carefully stretching himself as each bond was undone. Aoi ran hands over bare skin as he finished releasing his mate, drawing him in for a tender kiss as they settled in bed together. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly, running fingers through Ryuutarou's hair.

“Is there really anything to talk about?” the older man mumbled, nuzzling into his shoulder. “I like him. A lot. But I'm not really there, yet. Not ... not for real, anyway.”

“But you've thought about it.”

“Yeah but just as fantasy. Those two ... I know they're the only ones you'd trust with me. They're the only ones _I'd_ trust with me. _Or_ you. But ... I'm not there yet.”

Aoi hummed, pressing a kiss into his lover's hair. It was a start, he supposed, but Ryuutarou was right. Neither of them was really ready to take their unconventional relationship into that dimension just yet. And that was perfectly okay. The bonds of love and trust between the four of them were in place, that was more important than anything else. If things moved into a more sexual direction, well, that was fine. And if they didn't, that was fine, too.

Later, Aoi would have Ryuutarou clean up from their scene, but for now his mate needed to be held more than anything. And that was something he was more than happy to provide.


End file.
